Kaptain Komasan's Expedition Team
Kaptain Komasan's Expedition Team is a mini-series that runs from EP059-EP065. History It starts out in EP058 when Komasan and Komajiro are at the museum using their special leaves to make them appear human. As Komasan was fascinated by the museum exhibits, they end up discovered by a TV director named Phonius who convinces them to star in his idea for a TV show. Plot Kaptain Komasan, Komajiro, and Phonius go around the world to find legendary things and film them. While Komasan is consistently in awe, Komajiro quickly notices that the creatures, location and entire setup are just actors and props, and low-budget ones at that. By the end of each episode, Komajiro leaves each location in exasperation, while Komasan gets a glimpse of the real thing before leaving. Episodes Kaptain Komasan and the Mess at Loch Ness There had been eyewitness sightings of the Loch Ness Monster. Many people who have sighted the Loch Ness Monster called it a creature that should be long extinct. Komasan, Komajiro, and Phonius head to Scotland to find the Loch Ness Monster where Chappie is taking them to the lake where the Loch Ness Monster is sighted. They begin by interviewing the man who saw the Loch Ness Monster. Komajiro notices that the witness is an actor in a wig that he has to keep straightening. On Loch Ness, a fog pours in provided by a nearby boat cooking fish to provide the foggy conditions which Komajiro notices. Komasan notices the Loch Ness Monster on shore while Komajiro sees a prop of it being prepared as Phonius calls the people on shore to hide it. As the search continues, Komasan sees the Loch Ness Monster's shape as the boat is shaken by divers. When the Loch Ness Monster passes by, Komajiro sees that someone is piloting it. By the final scene, it is shown that the group never left Japan. As Komajiro walks away, Komasan sees the actual Loch Ness Monster. Kaptain Komasan and the Kaveman Legend has it that the Amazonian Super Caveman Danota Tsusan'o (Jular Gero in the "English dub) has existed since prehistoric times and has superhuman strength that is unknown to humans. After receiving a video footage, Komasan, Komajiro, and Phonius head to the Amazon rainforest to find Danota Tsusan'o and receive aid from the Amazonian cameraman Chappie. Komajiro noticed that the "40 people" aiding them are actually dummies, an actual road nearby, they are still in Japan, and the human-eating snake is not as Phonius expected it to be as Phonius secretly scolds it's trainer for having it bite him. When they find Danota Tsusan'o, Komajiro notices that it's actually an actor portraying Danota Tsusan'o who can't get off of the vine it's swinging on, wrestles with inflatable alligators, uses an invisible rope to pass off it's jumping skills, and injures his foot while trying to run faster. After Danota Tsusan'o disappears back into the jungle, Komajiro notices Danota Tsusan'o getting into the back of the jeep claiming that it's an ordinary old man. As Komajiro walks away, Komasan notices a blonde Super Caveman in the distance and thinks that it's another Danota Tsusan'o. Kaptain Komasan and the Alien In the deserts of North America hides a secret and hidden military base called Area 51 where a UFO was sighted. Inside this UFO is an alien from the Drometes Galaxy called the 7th Gray Alien (Gray Alien #7 in the English dub). Komasan, Komajiro, Phonius, and their party head to the North American deserts with an American named Jorge who Komajiro recognizes as Chappie in disguise. After some driving, they continue on foot to Area 51. An animal trainer unleashes lobsters which Phonius passes off as scorpions much to Komajiro's annoyance. One lobster pinches Phonius in the nose as he scolds the animal trainer for not commanding it to not pinch him. When they reach a fence that has a "No Trespassing" sign on it, it is revealed to be one fence due to the budget for the episode's production as Phonius tells the camera operator to keep the camera focused on that fence. At night starts to fall, UFO sightings are common as the expedition team sets up camp to prepare for looking for UFOs or aliens. When Komasan catches a glimpse of the Gray Alien costume, Phonius orders his men to hide it. At night, a UFO appeared which is actually a fake UFO hanging from a fishing pole. The 7th Gray Alien emerges which is actually an actor in disguise. When the actor slips, Phonius sends the orders to turn on the spotlight so that it can escape. The crew members do that and get the actor dressed as the 7th Gray Alien away. The next day, it turned out that the expedition team is at Torimoohl Beach and not the North American deserts. As Komajiro walks away, Komasan sees a real UFO. More UFOs appear and leave Earth as everyone else continues walking away. Kaptain Komasan and the Merman The Gyoppiara (Merman in the English dub) is a half-fish creature that lives deep in the Amazon rainforest. It has the face of a fish and the body of a human. The Gyoppiara's name comes from the rumor that anyone who sees it shouts "Gyo." After receiving the mysterious video footage, Komasan, Komajiro, and Phonius head to the Amazon rainforest with a local named Mr. Kallorin who will lead the expedition team to where the Gyoppiara lives. When Komasan claims that Mr. Kallorin resembles Chappie, Phonius rocks the raft claiming that they are being attacked by piranhas. When Komasan notices a party boat in the distance, Phonius quickly rows away from the area. Then Mr. Phonius falls into the river and claims that piranhas are eating him as Mr. Kallorin saves him. While Komasan and Komajiro aren't paying attention, Phonius is told by Chappie that the person hired to portray the Gyoppiara can't swim. Chappie tells Phonius that they cast the role of the Gyoppiara to an actor who had a fish-like face without checking his background to see if he can swim. Phonius tells Chappie that they will have to improvise. The expedition team see something on the water. They see the Gyoppiara as Komajiro sees it as the actor Chappie described being dragged along the water by a remote-control boat controlled by Chappie. When the string broke and Komasan hears it talk, Phonius claims that the Gyoppiara can imitate human language. When Komasan wants to talk to the Gyoppiara, Phonius states that they can't violate it's habitat. Komajiro notices that the body paint on the actor portraying Gyoppiara is fading away as the actor sinks into the river. Though Komajiro noticed that the actor barely made it to shore with Chappie's help. As the exhausted expedition team rows back to civilization, Komasan catches a glimpse of the real Gyoppiara in it's cave. Kaptain Komasan and the Buried Treasure Legend has it that there is a shogun hid his buried treasure a long time ago. Komasan, Komajiro, and Phonius head to a part of Japan where a mysterious forest is said to hide the shogun's buried treasure. Komajiro sees that it is just a playground. Meeting up with the treasure hunter Tanaka, Komajiro recognizes him as Chappie. Tanaka leads Komasan, Komajiro, and Phonius into the forest where a mysterious old man appears before them warning them that bad things will happen if they go beyond where he stands. The old man's beard partially comes off as Komajiro identifies it as an actor. Just then, a ninja group that is said to protect the buried treasure appears where one ninja appeared before them while a crew member hid behind the bushes to pass off the rustling of the bushes as the other ninjas. Komajiro saw through that and suspected that Phonius didn't have anything in the budget for other actors to portray ninjas. The old man had to improvise what would happen to the group if they continue onwards by still stating for them not to go further. When the wind blows off the actor's old man beard and hair, Phonius had to improvise being attacked by a ninja while the actor potraying the old man fled. The group then arrives as the unknown tunnels where the shogun's buried treasure is said to be hiding. Komasan sees the tunnel as the "Exciting Cave Adventure." Upon entering the tunnel, the group encounters various traps set by the ninjas like a rope trap that ensnared Phonius. After making it through all the traps, they arrive at the site of the buried treasure which Komajiro identifies as a large drawing. Suddenly, the tunnel starts to collapse and fill with water as Phonius advises that they run. Komajiro sees that a crew member and a ninja are tossing down boulders and using a water hose which exposes the buried treasure drawing. As Phonius and Komasan continue running, Komasan sees a hole in the wall and notices the actual buried treasure. Komajiro advises Komasan to continue running as tunnel fills with water carrying the buried treasure drawing and the fake boulders. Kaptain Komasan and the Yeti The Yeti is a mysterious human-shaped monster that lives in the Himalayas. After receiving the mysterious video footage, Komasan, Komajiro, and Phonius head to the Himalayas. Meeting up with a Himalayan resident named Passan who sent the video footage and will lead them safely through the Himalayas, Komajiro recognizes him as Chappie. As Phonius puts the vehicle's air conditioner on full blast, Komajiro sees that they are still in Japan. The expedition team sets up camp where Komajiro recognizes the setting as a refrigerated warehouse for frozen goods as Phonius diverts Komasan's attention away from the passing forklift. As the expedition team progresses through the frigid habitat, a blizzard occurs which is portrayed by a large fan. When Passan catches sightings of an arctic bear, a raccoon comes around the corner. Phonius scolds the animal trainer for not unleashing a wild arctic bear as the animal trainer claimed that the wild bear would attack without mercy. After telling the animal trainer that he's supposed to keep the animals from attacking, Phonius improvises being attacked by the raccoon. Two actors get into the Yeti costume to prepare for it's appearance where they are in the wrong position. The Yeti appears near Komasan as Komajiro notices that the person inside can't see where he's going as the Yeti unexpectedly splits into two. Phonius claims that he heard of a rumor where a Yeti can split in half to make more Yetis. The separated Yeti ends up causing the forklift driver to crash into some shelves causing an avalanche of fish as Passan and the camera man get the two actors away. As the expedition team takes it's leave upon the Yeti disappearing during the avalanche, Komasan catches a brief glimpse of a Yeti before leaving. What Komasan doesn't know is that the Yeti he saw was actually Hardy Hound eating what appeared to be a large ice cream cone (though actually souls of his victims, as previously explained by Rubeus J). Kaptain Komasan and the Surprise Ending Komasan and Komajiro watch a discussion show stating that "Kaptain Komasan's Expedition Team" was a fake where they talk about how the Amazonian caveman Jular Geroe is just "Regular Joe" spelled backwards (Danota Tsusan'o is "Tadano Ossan" spelled backwards in the Japanese version and meaning "regular old man"), Chappie posed as each guide, and Mr. Phonius being the "snake" in the production while exploiting the human forms of Komasan and Komajiro. At the TV network, Mr. Phonius is told by his boss Alexander that his show has been cancelled. While clearing up the props from "Kaptain Komasan's Expedition Team" in the staff room, Phonius and his workers go through the unused props as Phonius states that he wasn't trying to trick anyone. When one person asks about the fake beard, Phonius states that it was supposed to be for the mountain man Gouripikarn (Merlin in the English dub). Then the person asks about the costume where Phonius states that it was supposed to be for the walking Manneken Pis (the Mole People Leader in the English dub). While he is walking out of the TV studio with his stuff, he is approached by Komasan and Komajiro. At the park that night, Phonius explained his motives to Komasan and Komajiro. At a young age while he was in the hospital, he was visited by his uncle who claimed that he had encounters and souvenires like the scale of the Gyioppiara, the Fang of the Loch Ness Monster and the belt of Gray Alien #7. Even though he knew that his uncle is a Yaki-imo shop owner (door-to-door salesman in the English dub), Phonius was still impressed with his stories. After telling Phonius that he should film something that is real, Komasan and Komajiro enlist Nate into helping them by summoning a Yo-kai. Nate summons Dromp and Hidabat provides the special potion he ordered so that he can see Dromp. Even though Alexander claimed that Mr. Phonius' encounter with Dromp was fake. Mr. Phonius claimed that they can do a disclaimer stating that the creatures are depicted with cutting-edge CGI since most shows use CGI. When Mr. Phonius' latest show "The Unknown Zone" comes out, it depicts Dromp as a bloodthirsty Yo-kai that eats thousands of children each day much to the surprise of Komasan and the annoyance of Komajiro. Trivia * The narration in the English dub is provided by Johnny Yong Bosch. Category:Mini Corners